


Love over Breakfast

by Ricky2511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricky2511/pseuds/Ricky2511
Summary: Draco Malfoy realised that he was in love with Harry Potter when they were having breakfast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Love over Breakfast

Harry and Draco had been friends for over five years now. They'd lived together for three, and they'd fallen into bed together nearly eight years ago. 

It had been just after the war, when things had been too much. Too loud and too bright. 

They'd fucked in the dungeons at Hogwarts while cleaning up.

It had been quite bad honestly. Draco had come spectacularly hard in under two minutes of just rutting against Harry (Potter, as he'd been then).

It had all felt very bizarre, as if from a dream. It hadn't happened again till they'd both left Hogwarts.

Harry had tried dating Ginny Weasley but they'd fizzled out and realised that it wasn't what they were looking for. 

Harry and Draco had both ended up in Auror training. The adrenaline had pushed them into each other's beds far too many times to count. 

Then Harry had dropped out, citing PTSD and it had been the best thing he'd ever done. 

He didn't do anything for a few months. Just lay about in the apartment he shared with Ron and Hermione. 

Then once things had calmed down, he had started an orphanage and charity. He was essentially an activist these days, lobbying for better rights for just about everyone. 

They'd met when Harry would come to the ministry every now and then. It was plain to see that Draco had no interest in being an Auror. He was good at it, no doubt.  
But he did not seem to like it.

It had taken Harry calling him an idiot after one of their frantic snogs for Draco to set his head right.

He realised that the whole notion of wanting to atone for his sins seemed quite silly. 

He could make up for his past in other careers just as well. 

And so he'd applied for Healer training. He had been unsure whether they would consider him. But he'd been accepted and was well on his way to becoming a senior Healer. 

They kept falling into each other's beds frequently. Whenever they started dating other people, it would stop. But they'd eventually get together a couple months later, relationships with others never lasting long. 

When Ron and Hermione decided to get married, Harry and Draco had decided to move in together. 

When Pansy heard, she'd pursed her lips and asked whether it was a good idea to live with someone he loved but could not have. 

Draco had thought Pansy was crazy. He didn't love Harry. Harry was his friend. Harry was an amazing lay but that's all it was. 

And the last three years had been great. They went out to eat. They watched the telly. They even got a cat. 

And Draco had tried dating but it never seemed to work. Draco had asked Harry once why he never dated. 

Harry had had this odd look on his face and he'd never given a clear answer. 

And now, Draco was staring at Harry eating toast and feeding little bits to the cat. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep in quite a while. 

It hit him then, looking at Harry, that he loved him. He didn't even know when it had happened. 

He'd certainly not loved him when they'd moved in together. When had it happened? When had this man taken up residence in his heart? How hadn't he noticed? 

So okay, he hadn't dated anyone in over a year and they went on dates all the time and they spent all their free time together and Draco had always been a little obsessed with him.  
That didn't mean his heart was allowed to fall in love like this. 

Now that Draco knew, he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to tell him.

'Harry, I love you', he blurted out. 

Harry didn't even look up from petting the cat. 

'I think you're the last person on the planet to figure this out Draco. And for the record, I love you too'

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
